Fallout: The Death and Birth of a New World
by Jack Russel
Summary: He was the only survivor of the great war, a warrior, a father but now he faced his greatest challenge the wasteland. Also inculdes my versions of the dudes from Fallout 3 and Fallout NV and their storys.
1. Chapter 1: Fallout 4

Fallout 4: The Death and Birth of a New World

Chapter One: The Soal Survior

Gerneal Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel was a cool miltary guy (and named after me) and war hero he had fort in the war against the chinese communism as well as Russians, Veitnams and Vikings. He new how to fly a plane and he fort very bravely in Aslaka even as it was very cold. He wished that it was hawai in stead where he would of had the beach instead of penquins. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel was a joker and oftern made his soglers lughth with his pranks. The head genreal hated it though like there was a time when he put a crab down the pants of one of the other troops and wrote his name on the side of the building. The Head Gerneal kicked down the door of his offace with a read face shouting "GENRAL Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel". IT kep the troops happy though. He was the most populist and hotest guy in the army and he got to sleep with many sexy ladies. That was until he got marryed all the girls he new cryed why he got marryed as the coolest most hansome guy was now taken.

Then Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel was recalled back home whem the enemy had been defeated and he had some time off before he the battle was over and saw his hot wife Nora Russel who was a lawer and got her pregant. Jack 'Star Ranger' Ranger thinked that her name was very boring but she was one of the hottets women he had ever seen big boobs and long hair and slim boady. He chose here above all the over women cause she was so hot.

When Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel retunred from teh war she gave birth to their son shuan and several months later is where this story begeins.

Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel was board he was a warrior and he didn't like suborb life he finshed cleaning up infornt of the mirror and said "war never changes" Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel said in deep and filhsosfical way. This was the title for his knew book as he was also a famous arthur as well as a cool miltary dude. "Your going to drop them dead at the vetrans meeting" his hot wife Nora Russel sayed. "You Know I will" Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel smiled back. He was going to read parts from his amzing new book "War Never Changes" his last book was a smah hit and was very popular and sold over a billion copies.

Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel went to have breafast and was given coffe by the robot codsworth "here it sir brewed to perfection" "thanks codsworth" Jack SR Russel said back. He stared having his meal of caviar and expensive coffe as he was rich and sucsefful and cold afford it.

Authros Nots: I will be just calling Codsworth the Robot from now on as it is easier to write and codsworth sound to much like codpeice

Than there was a scream from the next door and Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel he looked out to sea Mrs Johnson fainting. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel luthed. Last night Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel had pulled a prank on his boaring neiborrs the Johnsons he stunk into their driveway and pulled down his pants and took a massive dump. Now the Johnsons where covering it up like a dead body and Mrs Johnson was crying. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel luthed out loud. Than Nora Russel came up to him "dear what's so funny" and before he cold say the bay stated crying. he robot went to sea to him.

"I had my doudts but the robot is realy god with Shuan" Nora saided. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel talked with his wife Nora Russel as he watched TV but there was nothing on so he watched the new avengers film part 100 which hadn't even been realised yet but as he was rich and power and sucssefull he got an erly copy of it.

It was realy cool the hulk was smahing stuff and thor was using his goldy might and Iorn mad was using his robot powers and Black Widow was doing cool and sexy things and over cool stuff was happen. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel was realy getting into it as the plot it was realy gripping. But Than then there was a ring ding at the door from a man. Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel ignored it and kept watiching but the ring kept going so Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel answered.

So Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel He answered and it was a salesman of the vault company. "Good day sir. Vault Teck Calling". THan the vault tech guy saw who he was talking to and was so exicted. "The Real Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel can I have your auortgrathed?" The Vault Guy axsed "Certanly" Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel said and gave it to him.

Which loked liek this

Jack S.R Russel

"Are you hear for only for my auotograth?" Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel asked "No I am also to tell you that you have bean acepted into the vault program for when the nucealr war comes and I think that it will come" the vault guy saided. "What do I need to do" asked Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel. "Just fill in your details hear" the vault guy sayed and pased him a form.

Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel filled out his stats and his name Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel I put them down below I think I balced it very well using a mod caused they limit you a lot

Jack 'Star Ranger' Russel

Strength 10

Perception 10

Endurance 10

Charisma 10

Intelligence 10

Agility 10

Luck 10

Authors notes: My stopid Borther tells me that my character is overpowered and a mary sue and also cheating. But he is wrong cause Jack Star Ranger Russel name is not Mary Sue and he is meant to be an awsome milltary guy and very powerfull and famous. He lots of expreance from being a kickass action hero and he should be very skilled.

P.S I am also going to write Jack 'Star Ranger' Russels name as Jack S.R Russel or Jack SR Russel from now on as it is less long and esier to write. Also it is more mystrious and cool. I gave him the nickname Star Ranger cause this is a altativie reality verison of Captain Jack Russel if he was in teh Fallout Universe.

"You mad the rite coice citizen" the Vault guy sayed and tiped his fedora and left.

Than Jack S.R Russel went back to watching the 100th avengers movie and it was really exicting there was epic action and explostions and the gang had to stop Lokis new plan. But than the Robot came in and said "Shuan Will not stop crying he needs his fathered" so Jack S.R Russel weant to see shuan and used his fatherly presents to calm him.

Jack SR Russel and his wife Nora Russel talked about the Vault Guy "IT just incase a nuclaer wars is decalred then we will have someware to go and lucktry acomidation too dosnt sound too bad" Nora Russel sayed. Than on teh news a newcaster guy said "A nuclear war has be decleared!11" This is bad news.

"We have to run to the vault" Jack SR Russel said with insight so they all ran his Wife Nora Russel carring Shaun. All the Pepole were running to vault aprat from that the one fat guy who was sat in his lounge watching anime p0rn with headphones on.

"Sick Bastard" Nora Russel said and shacked her head.

They got to the vault and were let in by the miltary dudes who were honored to be in Jack SR Russels Presence. But the Vault Guy was not allowed in Jack S.R Russel try to get them to let him in but they said "sorry we can't not even for you".

So they got to the vault platform and it stated to lower but just than there was nulcear BOOM it was realy cool and Jack S.R Russel was thinking about a new book he cold rite about this.

The Paltform was lowered and they were lead to the main vault arena. There there was were cryo pods. "You will be frozen until the nulcear fallout is over" said a vault overseaer. "THat is a realy cool idea like in futurerama". "Yes it is sea you in the future".

Jack S.R Russel said good bye to his hot wife Nora Russel and got in the cryo chember.

Later Jack S.R Russel woke up and saw somthing BAD his baby Shuan was being nicked by evil pepole and than they killed wife Nora Russel by shot in head. Which is realy f*cking stupid I made my guy a realy hot wife cause he is lucky and sexy enough but than the game killers her at the start. That is realy stupid :(.

Teh pod reforse Jack SR Russel and another time wheant by and Jack Russel woke up and got out of the Pod. He loked and saw his hot wife frozen and ded. A single tear rolled down the Checks of Jack S.R Russel. He sware whe would find ho did this.

But than it hit him "I'm single again! YES!"

Jack S.R Russel new that there would be many hot women who had survied the apoglipise as he had read books about this kind of thing. So Jack SR Russel left to go and esplore the wasteland. He found to exit to the vault and took a pipboy off a dead guy to open the door. The pitboys number was 31337 showing that it was the meant for Jack S.R Russel.

Jack S.R Russel Went On The vault platform to enter the waste lands it took him out and up and he see the sun for the first in long time. Jack Star Ranger Russel locked out at the vaste distants knowing that he had a new wrold to explore and conqure. But would he be up for the task?

To Be Countued...


	2. Chapter 2: New Venturas

Chapter 2: New Venturas

Felix 'Whiplash' Lang was a cowboy guy who liked herding two head cows, eating stake and living like teh old west. Though he not make much money from the cow cause they too ugly and stuff "well I be gald dawn it". So he to sell his ranch and eat his favorite cow blessy :( this was a sad day. So had to also become a coorior and deilver packages and other stuf. He was making deliveries when he got the most improtant one of his live to make. This was from man name Mr ouse who was a big shot rich guy but than he became a computer. Felix 'Whiplash' Lang

"NO Well Golly Gee wiz I am going to get real rich fromthis one" he yell. He went to the top of the big tower in New Venturas and talked to the big compture guy he told him to take him the paltium chip as he needs. "Bloody Hell you mean like fish and chips?" he asked, "No computer chip" "oh I sea" sayed, he was just a rancher farmers so he didn't not know these things about computers. Soy he whent to get to the palce where the chip was it was a hard journey it was not easy. He fort giant scorpions, gaint spiders, and desert lions on the way to get to the chip. He than found the chip and said "excellenta senoir House will be pleased". He was now in Goodsprings and than he hear a voice that say "not so fast" it was Benny he also had Karns with him. So he fort them and put up a realy epic battle and he would have wone but they were cheating and note fighting fairly and also using hacks. So he was lost and thant the cutsence at the start of New Vegas happed and he is shot in head.

Than he waskes up and he is now in Goodsprings and in the doctors Offfics so he gives his name and date of birth and that all he cane remember. But he also gives his stats on a machine that is power and can somehow know this? "I will give you a popboy you could use", "yes now I have gadjets like all the coolkids" he said.

He left the house ant thant met a woman called Sunny Smiles who was going to help him get back surival skill after getting shot in head. "Where do yo want to start" he thinked "she is hot" so said "How about we get more conftable?" "I think target practice would be fine". So he shot the bottles with his epic skills and there was one left so he did bullet time like in teh matrix and killed. "That was good now we get to the real action", "oh yeah baby" Felix 'Whiplash' Lang said "Not that kind action" Sunny Smiles said and rolled her eyes. "What we need to is hunt gettos and you need to lern how to make a firre". "How about we do some diffrent kind of hunting and make another fire" Felix 'Whiplash' Lang asked "stop coming on to me" Sunny Smiles said with annoiance. "Sorry m'lady" Henry 'Whiplash' Lang said like a gentlman and went with her too the camp. They camped out for the night and he leart how to make campfire and than ghettos attacked "arm the guns I am proffersonal ghetto hunter" Sunny Smiles say and started shooting all the Ghettos and killing them, Felix 'Whiplash' Lang killed some too.

So it was too Goodsprings and he looked arounds and wants gets drink at the cowboy sallon. He burst in and everybody gasps "who is this cowboy?", he appprochers the bar "hello there chap, I would like a bear please". "Were all out stranger powder gangers have stolen all out bears". "Oh are power gangers?" said asked "tey are evil crimnals who blow things up with bombs and louds boombs". "They sound like the badguys" he state with knowlager. So Felix 'Whiplash' Lang hot out his hand grenade luncher and whent to kill the bad dudes. The Pwered Gangegers where in teh centrue of town stealing and blowing up buildings. "Soom wee will have enough buildings to have all to ouseves and then we will destroy all the buidlings in the Nivahiv wastleand and we will be able to charge them all fro rent." "Not so fast" said Felix 'Whiplash' Lang "Its that gunslinger from Texas" one of them gasped. "I'm taking you down" said Felix 'Whiplash' Lang and they had a coybow stand off and Felix 'Whiplash' Lang shot first and fast as he is the fastest in the wild west.

Thant he took the leader of that gang and threw him in the Sheiff Jail and he brougt back all the bears they has stolen and he was made hero of the Goodsprings. Than That night Felix 'Whiplash' Lang and Sunny Smiles had sex. Thatnt it ves the next day and whent to lok for the man who shot him in teh head. So he went for a long while killing bad animals and evil guys one the way there. Than he got to Primm which was a town with a rolller coster "Life is a roller coster just got ride it" he sang to himslef.

Than he arrived but an NCR guy came up and say "this town is tekken over by convicets", "Oh Crimminals, I must stop them" Felix 'Whiplash' Lang said as he is such a good guy. THan he went charge in and killed the crinmals with his weepons, he was shoting them in the head and killing them. He cleared the streets and thant the roller coster and thant the main building. Than he recuded the mayor and the deputiry Felix 'Whiplash' Lang who gave him his diary which told him where Benny had gone which is Nipton. "But that's in Japan!" Felix 'Whiplash' Lang said "thats Nippon you idoit" a guy said. So Felix 'Whiplash' Lang did gamberling and won loads of money.

Than he went to the road to Nipton which was even moar danger and had loads of monsters and villians but _ kill them all. He than reached an NCR camp and whent in and talked to pepoklle and they talked to him. A woman called ghost told him to go to Nippon as she hasn't heard back from them "that is where I am going anyway" so he went and got there.

But as he entering the town he ran into a manman "I won teh lottery and I won YES!", "cool you have lots of moneys now" say Felix 'Whiplash' Lang "NO THELOTTERY YOU FOOL" the other guy said so Felix 'Whiplash' Lang slapped him "get a hold of yourslef man" but his mighty hands were to powerful and he killed him "oh dear" he said

Than he got to centure of the town and found Nipton was all destoryed and dead pepole were everywhere and dead also there was skelintongs and other things, _ whent to town hall and fell on nees and yellled "oh the humanity!". THan a guy comes other with a lot Roman troops and tells him that he destroyed the town and did a lottery to see who would live, the toruted and killed the rest and should tell everyone they did this as this will happen to other pepole who oppose Ceaser. "You not a nice person are you" Felix 'Whiplash' Lang said "No" the fox head man repied and they left.

Felix 'Whiplash' Lang was anger, frsutrate and sad he say "These Romans are crazy why did they kill that town". Than he hear a "psst over hear" it was a man. "You should come with me" so he did. and they told him on the walk "The Legion are not like the Romans and are misusing the Roman way of life. I have read every book ever written in Ancheint Greece and Ancheint Rome and I know they are not real Romans". "Who are you asked Felix 'Whiplash' Lang " and the other man said "I am Titus Naevius Similis and I am true Roman and I know a lot a bout history"

Than Titus Naevius Similis took Felix 'Whiplash' Lang to his secreate bunker where he had libary with every book ever written in ancheint Rome and Greece. Felix 'Whiplash' Lang loked at the books about the Romans, thee cool emporers and the evil and crasy ones, he also read greek books. ALso The Iliad and the Oddessey and even the sequals anbd prequals to them which he didnt even knew existed. "Wow you are the greatest guy buy how will we use this to say the Legion are rong?" "Find out next Chapter or few after that cause we are going to Fallout 3!

To be countued...


End file.
